


i have never in my life bobbed for apples and i'm glad we as a society have decided to stop doing that.

by benwaitingforsolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Apple Bobbing, Background GingerRose, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fraternities & Sororities, Making Out, Party, SO SORRY, Tension, Twitter, Underlying Sexual Tension, also this author has never been to a party or has been part of a sorority, psa this author doesn't know how to write anymore, this is basically a crack fic, tweets, wow i don't know how to write anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benwaitingforsolo/pseuds/benwaitingforsolo
Summary: based of a tweet from @driverskywalker"I have never in my life bobbed for apples but the idea of sticking my head in a bowl of water that other ppl have slobbered in sounds disgusting and i'm glad we as a society have decided to stop doing that"
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	i have never in my life bobbed for apples and i'm glad we as a society have decided to stop doing that.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my contribution to reylo spooktober. 
> 
> -
> 
> please note that i have one, never been to a party, two, never been involved in a sorority, so i have no clue how either of those work. so i hope this isn't too confusing lol
> 
> the rho is pronounced rho, but looks like a P in the greek alphabet - lmk if there's anything else confusing lol
> 
> click the link at the beginning to see the tweet that inspired this (also someone pls teach me how to add a photo to the text in ao3)
> 
> does anyone want to explain to me how to include images in the text?

[(not) rey's tweet](https://twitter.com/driverskywalker/status/1311010012848951298)

"Ben, explain to me again WHY we need to get three bushels of apples?" Poe asked as they pushed their cart into the store. 

Ever since their fathers led Chandrila University's chapter of Kappa Omicron Rho, the fraternity has held annual fall ragers.

Ben had appearances to keep up with the chapter president of Nu Iota Mu, Rey Palpatine. Ever since Rush Week freshman year, the pair always had something between them; a rivalry, dream team, mortal enemies, best friends. It was quite something. 

"Because pal," Ben pulled out his phone and showed him a tweet. "Our friend from across the pond has never bobbed for apples. We have to show her how we do it over here."

* * *

"Tell me again why I agreed to go to this?" Rey whined as she folded her knit sock over the top of her Hunter Boots. 

"Because Rey-by," Rose bargained, "KOP and NIM have always paired together. They are literally brother and sister. Besides, they do the heavy lifting for Bid Day; the least we can do is show up to their party."

* * *

To Rey's demise, the weather was perfect; there was no need for a clunky jacket or a scarf that drowned her head. Her sorority sweater and a light puffer vest did the job. It was as if the cool autumn breeze wanted her to look right at him, Ben Solo, Legacy President of Kappa Omicron Rho, dressed casually in a collared shirt under his sweater.

"Happy Harvest, Princess," Ben teased as he offered a sealed White Claw to Rey. 

Rey rolled her eyes at the endearment, but she accepted the drink anyway. 

Ben guided her across the yard of the frat house, "We are in no way capable of hosting a party like a NIM party," His voice was warm like a warm apple cider. "I hope our planned festivities are to your satisfaction."

It was no surprise they had a menu board similar to the one at The Cantina, the campus bar, but their list of activities on the board was.

  * Pumpkins for Philanthropy
  * (Hot Chocolate) Bar 
  * Pie Flight - try pies from local bakeries
  * Bobbing for Apples ;)
  * Summer Farewell Cookout
  * Outdoor Movie and Bonfire



"Bobbing for apples? Americans still do that?" 

Ben crushed the can in his fist and tossed it in the nearby garbage, "yes, we do."

* * *

Throughout the party, Rey found herself meeting eyes with Ben. 

There was something about the way Ben yanked his sleeves up his arms so he could gut a pumpkin, the belly of laughter he had when he dunked Hux's face into a pan of whipped cream, that made Rey melt like her marshmallow scented candle.

"Oh no... let me help you clean up," Rose assured the redhead, guiding him up the stairs to 'freshen up.'

Rey jumped when she heard a voice come from behind her. "Think they'll finally get together?" Ben asked, wiping the pie filling from his lip.

"How thick _is_ your skull, Solo?" Rey gawked, "they've been hooking up for _months_ ! Did you _honestly_ think Hux was doing yoga three days a week?"

Yet, there he stood, speechless. "He fooled me; he's been much less stressed, recently."

"Yeah, because he's been able to exert his pent-up anger, which I'd bet stems from you, with Rose." 

"No way..."

Rey smirked as she used her forefinger to clean the last remnant of pie from his nose; she walked away with her finger in her mouth. "Things go right over your head, don't they?"

* * *

Rey was yards and yards away, but his voice bellowed for miles. 

"Is your President here?! Send them up to defend your house's name! Whoever wins get to tell us, Kappa Omicron Rho, to do WHATEVER you want. Clean up your next party? You got it. Fundraise for you? We're on it. Bake sale next weekend? Chef us up."

Tallie, Rose's little, came running up. "Rey! Rey Rey! We can get them to do the car wash next week!"

"What? No, it's fine," Rey bargained, thinking back to the thing she tweeted last week. "We don't need them." 

Tallie seemed determined. "Girls doing the carwash makes money, but _them_ doing the carwash will make BANK. Please?! Think of the children, Rey."

"Fine, I'll do it." 

Rey pushed through the crowd, getting whiffs of the bonfire, and barbeque, and beer. She spotted Rose cuddled up with Armitage on the patio. Bazine Netal from Tau Lambda Delta was ready to go, already stripped into just her sports bra, and Snap Wexley from Theta Chi Zeta. 

Tweet aside, Rey had to win. 

"Look at this, Ladies and Gents." Ben sang, eliciting Rey's eyes to roll back. "We have the princess, Rey Palpatine from Nu Iota Mu!"

As if from nowhere, Poe popped up with a blown-up poster of her tweet, Finn her best friend, clung to his side. "Whaaat? And you've never done this before?" Poe questioned sarcastically. 

Rey's eyebrow raised as she dead-panned, "you know what you are? You're difficult. You're a difficult man."

If you were to ask Rey what it felt like bobbing for apples, she would deny that she ever did. But, in reality, she would say it felt like victory. 

Why is that, you ask? 

"I wasn't expecting that out of you," Ben admitted, searching through his drawers for a sweater that could possibly fit Rey. "I didn't think you'd actually participate." 

Rey sat on Ben's bed with a towel wrapped around her hair, "You think I'd let Baze win? No. Especially not after she ratted me out to the panhellenic board."

Ben held out a university sweater. Rey recognized it from the first time she met him at orientation. She could still picture that tall and lanky tree wandering aimlessly around the Quad. "I mean, you're not _supposed_ to bring your freshmen to The Outpost."

"Well," Rey stuttered, "I won the gross apple bobbing thing. It's over." She tossed the damp towel into his room's connecting bathroom. Immediately after, Rey tore off her jumper to trade it for the dry one. 

To Ben's dismay, he didn't realize his jaw was wide open, and his pants were getting tight. 

"Whatcha staring at?" 

"Huh? Sorry, I-"

"Were you thinking about kissing me?"

"Maybe."

Swiftly, Rey shifted to her knees and pulled him down by the collar of his shirt. 

Ben's knees buckled to lower his head to meet Rey's. 

He tasted like whiskey and cinnamon. He was a better kisser than she thought he was. The feeling of being held satisfied Rey more than she knew it would. 

She wanted to stay connected to his lips for a moment longer. 

"Ben! Some idiot choked the fire!" Poe shouted from the backyard. 

Hux defensively yelled back, "I DID NOT. I JUST ADDED MORE WOOD." 

Their foreheads met, and before they even left his mouth, Ben regretted his words. "While I go save that fire, can we keep this one going?"

"Don't take too long. I didn't stick my head in a bucket of water for nothing."

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written/posted anything in months. i'm not gone, i haven't forgotten about (here are two) reasons to come back. i just think my writing suuuuuuucks and i'm not sure where i want that story to go :( 
> 
> soooo i'm not too active on tumblr, but you can still find me there are send me requests or something there @benwaitingforsolo
> 
> but you can most definitely find me on twitter @benw8ingforsolo
> 
> i appreciate you, i love you, i hope you're doing well.


End file.
